


Kid By The Corner

by Daxii



Category: Free!
Genre: Age Difference, Baby sitting, Brotherly Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Up, M/M, Parental - Freeform, kid!makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 16,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii/pseuds/Daxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CONSIDER THIS THING ON HIATUS until both Starpool and Free!Lance are completed, because to be honest I hate the way it's written. It's so stilted and boring and could be so much better, so the whole thing is going to have an overhaul hopefully early next year. </p><p>In exchange for the Tachibanas keeping an eye on 14 year old Haruka while his parents go away for the summer, he agrees to babysit, specifically their eldest child, 8 year old Makoto. They quickly form a close bond and care for each other as they both grow up. There will come a day when Haruka realises Makoto is no longer a little kid, but Makoto has to get through a troubled teenhood first. </p><p>Series of short slices as they both age.<br/>This was only supposed to be a plan for the plot. I don't know what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're following Starpool, don't worry, I'm continuing it. I was just playing with a headcanon and then this just sort of... happened. I've got about 10kwords written (I know, right, it really was just supposed to be mapping out the plot) and I'll update daily until I run out, I'll be nice and start you off with 3 chapters. Plan to continue when I've reached a conclusion with Starpool, which is my absolute baby for the moment. 
> 
> This will NOT be a pedophilic/grooming fic. The relationship is intended to be written as brotherly, just male bonding (until Mako's out of high school) but if you want to be a pervert, go right ahead...

Agitated, angsty and recently turned fourteen year old Haruka Nanase stood sulkily with his mother’s vice grip on his collar holding him firmly in place in front of their neighbour’s house – the Tachibana’s.

 

He ignored the conversation between the two mothers. Haruka’s parents would be away for the summer, and though they trusted him alone in the house, could the Tachibana’s please keep an eye on him, make sure he ate something other than mackerel, that he didn’t fall asleep in the bath? Of course, it was no trouble at all.

 

Haruka, meanwhile, was eyeing the small boy clutching his mother’s leg in the doorway. Makoto, he assumed. He remembered being amused when the kid was born that he had a girly name, just like him. How old was the kid now? Eight, he figured. He looked nervous, almost terrified, of the dark haired teen being thrust into his life. Out of character, and entirely unpractised, Haruka tried to crack a smile at the boy. For one horrible second, it only made things worse, as the boy recoiled at the forced expression. But his face soon softened and he relaxed by his mother’s side. They both turned their attention to the conversation.

 

“And I’m sure, in return, Haruka wouldn’t mind keeping an eye on the kids for you. You must be so busy, with the twins walking now.”

“Oh no, we couldn’t ask that of him, although it might be nice for Makoto to get a little time to himself…”

“What do you say, Haru? Could you hang out with Makoto a little over the summer?”

Feeling eyes on him as he computed the transaction, he let out a very teenaged grunt. His mother translated it as an affirmative.

Mrs. Tachibana laughed lightly, “You never have spoken much, have you, Haru-chan? I hope Makoto gets over his shyness…”

 

Haruka’s attention returned to the child. He was now slightly pink from embarrassment. He decided the kid was, what he’d heard other people refer to in the context of kittens or pretty girls, _cute_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Babysitting_ , his father had dubbed it, was a great way to develop one’s self into a mature adult, learning to care for another human being who was relying solely on _you._ It made Haruka nervous. He was still doubting his parents’ assumption he could cope just fine on his own for the next few weeks. Sure, he could cook, and his personal hygiene routine was top notch, but that was pretty much it. He certainly didn’t think he was particularly responsible for his age.

 

But, alas, his parents had only been gone for two days when Mrs. Tachibana was knocking on his door, eldest son in tow, frantically muttering how could he please watch him for a couple of hours? The twins had a play date she’d totally forgotten about. Of course, he had to come over for dinner later to make up for the short notice.

 

And now here he was, sat silently across from an equally silent, and probably as nervous, eight year old boy in his sitting room.

 

“So…” he started. He was the adult here, right? He should get the ball rolling. “What do you like to do?”

“Uh… I like reading,” the child said in a tiny voice. “And I like going to the playground.”

Haruka took one glance from the boy to his bookshelf and with a mental _nope_ stood up and began putting his shoes on. “Then let’s go to the playground.”

An elated smile took hold of the child’s face and he bounced up to slide his sandals on.

 

They exited the house with Haruka mumbling a light warning of “don’t run down the stairs,” to curb the boy’s enthusiasm. Reaching the road, the teen flinched when a small palm slid into his and he eyed the boy carefully, who, feeling the flinch, was beginning to withdraw his grasp. With a sigh, Haruka squeezed the kid’s hand. It was a fairly busy road, after all.

 

He was a little surprised when the boy didn’t let go once they’d crossed the road, but didn’t comment. He was getting used to the warmth in his hand and felt uncomfortably cold when hand in his was ripped away by the boy tearing into the playground and running up the climbing frame.

 

Haruka watched from the swings, rocking back and forth on his heels idly. There were a couple of kid’s Makoto’s age playing together, and he expected his charge to join in. When he didn’t Haruka frowned and waved the boy over.

 

“Why don’t you play with them?” he asked.

Makoto clutched the chain of the swing he’d taken next to Haruka. “I don’t know them…”

Haruka silently resumed rocking. What was he supposed to do now? Makoto was swinging next to him now, but never let himself get very high. Or maybe he couldn’t?

“Do you want me to push you?”

“Uh… no thank you Haruka-sama. I don’t really like going high… or fast,” the kid’s voice almost sounded like it was cracking.

“Why not?”

“I’m scared,” Makoto was now slowing to a stop. “I’m going to play on the roundabout.”

Haruka nodded and watched him run off.

 

It was quite a sad sight, he decided, watching Makoto slowly spin himself while the other children played in the sand. They seemed to be having fun, although they were rather loud for his liking. He heard a squeak of metal and an odd scrape and then – tears.

 

He shot his eyes back to the roundabout looking for Makoto, but he was nowhere to be found. His eyes fell a few feet in front of the apparatus and he winced at what he saw. Makoto was struggling to pull himself onto all fours, dirt and grit covering his face and obviously bloodied hands. Haruka figured his knees would be pretty torn up too.

 

Why was no one going to help the little boy up? There were other parents there… oh. Right. Makoto was _his_ kid. At least for today, anyway. He reluctantly jogged over and crouched.

“What happened?” Because _obviously_ the boy hadn’t fallen down. Idiot.

“I tried to jump off…”Makoto sniffed.

“Are you alright?” He was crying. Of course he wasn’t alright.

“My hands hurt… and my knee…”

“Let’s get you up…” Haruka took him by the elbows and lightly lifted him to his feet and began brushing the dirt from his shirt and shorts.

 

His left knee had a moderate graze, but there was a nasty slit in the right knee. Not deep, barely bleeding in fact, but it must have stung horribly.

“You’ll live,” he breathed, then instantly regretted it.

A few more sobs bubbled up from Makoto. He was mentally berating himself for being such a _baby_ in front of Haruka. He felt soft hands on his cheeks and his sobs ceased while he assessed the situation.

 

Haruka was dabbing at his tears with a finger, and then brushed the rest of the grit from his face. He didn’t like seeing him cry.

“Come on… we should go home and clean your cuts,” he said gently.

On instinct, he offered his hand to the boy as he stood up and it was instantly taken, despite the grazes on Makoto’s hand.

 

Makoto had stopped crying by the time they reached the steps, but Haruka saw him flinch every time he had to bend his slit knee to climb higher. They still had quite the way to go, too.

“Does it hurt when you bend your knee?” he asked, just to clarify, receiving a teary nod in response. Instincts took over again when Haruka lifted Makoto by the underarms onto his hip.

Makoto’s mouth was slightly agape, his father always told him he was too big to be carried now.

“You’re so strong, Haruka-sama.”

“You’re only light,” Haruka lied.

Though strong from swimming, Makoto was heavier than he looked and holding him, Haruka figured the kid wasn’t as skinny as he thought under the baggy tank top. It was an effort to get him up the stairs, but relaxed as he was, he didn’t want to put him down on the doorstep. He fumbled with one hand for his keys and carried Makoto inside, finally setting him on the kitchen counter.

 

Silently, Haruka set to work with the small first aid kit he took from a cupboard. He was impressed with Makoto’s lack of tears as he wiped the wounds with anti-septic. The burning sting always made him flinch.

“Do you want to choose a plaster?” he asked, holding out his selection.

Makoto was a little confused, why would a _teenager_ have plasters with sea creatures on them? He chose a green one dotted with killer whales. Haruka set it over his injured knee and left the grazes to heal in the fresh air.

“Go and find something on TV, I’ll get us snacks, alright?” Haruka gently set the boy down and noted he instantly went to take his shoes off in the doorway.   
He hadn’t even taken his own shoes off yet – maybe the kid was more responsible than him. He hoped he liked mackerel.

 

Makoto was watching cartoons when Haruka brought in a small plate of mackerel sandwiches and set it on the small table. Makoto politely thanked him and tucked in, sitting neatly on his knees. Haruka chose to sprawl back a little, leaning his weight on his hands behind him after finishing his food. He didn’t even know they still ran this show, and watched with just as much interest as a Makoto.

 

Or, apparently, more interest. He hadn’t noticed the boy was looking at him until the end credits.

“My mum says you like swimming,” Makoto said, he hadn’t wanted to interrupt Haruka while he was watching TV.

“I do… do you?”

“I can’t swim…” Makoto wrung his hands a little, embarrassed.

“Maybe I can teach you…” Haruka mumbled, not really thinking, but Makoto’s face had lit up.

“Really?!”

“Uh… sure. We can go to the pool the next time we hang out.”

 

It wasn’t long after that that Makoto’s mother showed up to collect him, telling Haruka to come down around 6pm for dinner. She made a slight fuss over Makoto’s wounds and thanked Haruka profoundly for fixing him up, she was sorry for the bother. It was no bother, Haruka assured, he was sorry he hadn’t paid more attention.


	3. Chapter 3

When Makoto opened the front door that evening, Haruka was greeted by a strangely familiar sight. The boy had his younger brother, Ren, sat on his hip, carrying him just as Haruka had carried Makoto that day. The youngster looked tried, but thrilled as he led Haruka into the sitting room, and then sat his baby brother down with the pink double, Ran.

 

“He hasn’t stopped talking about you all day,” his mother smiled, giving her eldest son a ruffle of the hair. “Why don’t you show him your room while I lay the table?”

“Sure! Uh… shouldn’t I help?”

“I can manage this once, sweetie.”

Makoto gave a nod and slipped his hand into Haruka’s to tow him upstairs. The room was simple, with just a bed, dresser and desk, with a built in wardrobe hidden in a corner. Makoto seemed to have a large collection of stuffed animals hung in a hammock above his bed. His sheets were childish, but, and here came that word again, _cute_ and Haruka thought they suited the bubbly personality Makoto was starting to show him.

“This is nice… are these your books?” Haruka crouched down to a stack of books beside the dresser.

“Uh huh… these are my favourites. The rest are on the shelf downstairs.”

“You should bring some to mine, for when we hang out,” he said as he leafed through an adventure tail he’d read when he was a little older than Makoto. He figured he was pretty bright.

“Will you show me your room the next time I come over?” Makoto asked, excited.

“If you want. It’s not as nice as this, though.”

 

Makoto grinned all the way through dinner and Haruka admired how he helped spoon feed the infant boy next to him while his mother took care of Ran, letting his own food go cold in the process. He still ate it though, without complaint. The food was good, despite the lack of mackerel, and Haruka gave his thanks as he made to leave. At the door, he was ambushed by a small crop of brown, almost green hair ducking under his arm.

 

“Uh…” Haruka was taken aback and glanced up, seeking assistance from the boy’s parents, but when they were clearly too occupied with the twins, he accepted the embrace, lightly hugging him back with one arm.

“I had fun today, thank you,” Makoto told him as he released Haruka’s waist.

“You’re welcome,” Haruka replied, smiling.

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was Friday and Haruka comfortably held the young boy’s hand as they made their way to the pool. Makoto stood clearly confused as Haruka began to strip off completely unabashed in the middle of the changing rooms, and was about to follow suit until he saw the teen had his jammers on under his jeans. With a blush, Makoto scuttled into a cubicle to change. They shared a locker and Makoto was happily filling the silence with talk of his siblings while Haruka hummed along. The boy could tell the teen was interested and accepted his rough grunts as encouragement to continue.

 

He was just about to tell a funny story about Ren wobbling his way too close to a cat when Haruka disappeared from his side and emerged a few feet away in the water, beckoning a hand out to Makoto. Almost lost in his friend’s… _friend? Was he really friends with a teenage?_ Excitement, Makoto was about to jump in too, but Haruka was swimming towards a ladder in the shallow end, where Makoto stepped in. Nervous, he found Haruka’s hand as he was towed into the middle of the pool. He regretted not asking for water-wings.

 

They waded a little further out, to where Makoto could still stand, and he watched Haruka swim loops around him, transfixed.

“I want to swim like you… you’re like a dolphin,” the boy moaned with a mix of jealousy and glee.

“I said I’d teach you, that’s why we’re here,” Haruka told him, and he was now being led to the side. “Here.”

 

Haruka gently took Makoto’s waist and began to lay him on his front, but the panic set in as soon as the boy’s chin touched the surface and he flipped onto his feet with a gasp.

“Sorry,” he spluttered, catching Haruka’s concerned gaze.

“It’s alright… I’ve got you. Let’s try again, look forward when you’re on your front, ok?”

Makoto gave a meek nod and allowed Haruka to position him again, confident with the two hands holding him up. But then one let go, and he flailed again. He heard Haruka sigh.

“Sorry,” Makoto said again, growing tense.

“That was my fault… I should have warned you. One more time?”

Again they repositioned, with Makoto now clamped safely between Haruka’s body and one of his hands, while the other lifted Makoto’s arms to guide the movement.

“Kick your legs… not that much… good.”

 

Haruka sidestepped a little, making Makoto move in the water.

“Can you do the arms on your own?”

Makoto didn’t give an answer but continued to bring them over his head, swooping them into the water slowly and clumsily in front of him. Haruka knew he wasn’t ready for him to let go yet, but he let him practise the movements until the boy was panting. He quickly took him back to the side.

“Isn’t that front crawl? I’ve never tried that before… we do breast stroke in school swimming lessons,” Makoto told him.

“Free… I only swim free,” Haruka clarified. “You did well.”

“Only because you were holding me up…”

“Do you want to try by yourself?”

Makoto shook his head furiously. Haruka cracked a smile.

“I usually swim in the ocean in summer,” he told the boy.

A pained face came over him. “The ocean’s dangerous!”

“Only if it doesn’t like you,” Haruka winked. “You have to treat it right. Like… girls, I guess.”

“Do you have a girlfriend, Haruka-sama?”

Haruka huffed, his breath ruffling his own soggy bangs. “No… I don’t really have interest in that.”

Makoto nodded and watched as Haruka swam lengths in front of him, religiously breaking his stroke to look up and check on the boy every minute or so.

 

“Do you want another try before we leave?”

Makoto shook his head. He was getting chilly, but he’d enjoyed watching Haruka swim.

“Will you show me your breast stroke?” he tried again.

“It’s not very good… I can only do it with floaties.”

“You don’t need them, I’m right here,” Haruka assured.

Drawing confidence from his elder, Makoto readied himself at the side of the pool and took off floundering. He had the movements down to an art, but that wasn’t the problem. The problem was the wave he created for himself, splashing water into his own face. He flailed and desperately sought the bottom with his feet, gasping.

“It’s ok,” Haruka caught him. “You were doing so well, what happened?”

“I… don’t like it when it goes in my face,” Makoto told him, ashamed.

Haruka cocked his head and reached out for the boy again, who tensed in his grasp. “Trust me,” he mumbled, and he began to lay the boy on his back.

“How about this? Move your arms, like you did earlier… and paddle your feet. There, that’s good.”

Makoto began to move in the water, Haruka close at his side, one hand supporting him under the water.

“Isn’t this back stroke? I thought you only swam free…?”

“This is just free, but upside down. You’re doing really well, we’re almost at the ladder.”

 

Makoto was grinning from ear to ear all the way home, practically skipping as he swung on Haruka’s hand.

 

“I did the backstroke!” he gleefully told his parents as he dragged Haruka into the living room.

His father grinned at the teen and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “I’ve never seen him so excited about swimming… he’s always said he hated it.”

“It’s fun with Haruka! Uh, sama,” the boy added.

“Just Haru is fine,” Haruka told him comfortingly.

 

As he walked up the stairs to his own house, his hand felt sadly empty without Makoto’s clasped inside of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Makoto hurriedly knocked on Haruka’s door, backpack in hand. It was Saturday, early evening, and raining. Hard. And Haruka was definitely taking his time answering. When he finally did, he was shirtless, in jammers with a towels around his shoulders. He looked guiltily at the boy.

“Sorry… I was…”

“Swimming?”

“In the bath.”

“… In your swimsuit?”

“It makes it feel like I’m swimming… Come on, you’re all wet.”

“So are you.”

Haruka grunted and nudged the boy into his lounge.

“Have you had dinner?” he asked, receiving a nod. Of course the Tachibana’s wouldn’t send him a hungry child for the night.

 

Because that’s right, Haruka and Makoto were having a _sleepover_ and Makoto could _not_ have been more excited. His parents had guests over, and with the twins already asleep, Makoto was growing frustrated with the noisy adults, so his mum had given Haruka a call.

 

“I have video games… or we could take the TV up to my room and watch a movie?” Haruka suggested.

Makoto nodded again and followed the teen, gathering up the games console Haru pointed at and following him up the stairs as the older boy carried the television. He set it on the dressed at the end of his bed, as if this was something he was used to doing. With everything set up, he handed a stack of plastic cases to Makoto, allowing him to choose. They settled for a racing game, and both leaned back against the headboard.

 

Makoto kept losing. He could _not stop losing_ and was becoming ever more frustrated with himself, even when he could tell Haruka was going easy on him. Haru sensed his unease, and switched the game to one player mode.

“I’ll help you,” he said gently, and slid Makoto forwards on the bed and scooted in behind him, reaching around to cover the boy’s fingers on the controller.

He enjoyed Makoto’s thrilled outbursts of success as he continued to improve, with Haru’s guidance. And there it was again, that word: _cute_. Makoto’s smile, Haruka decided, was adorable.

 

But he could see the boy getting tired, and though Haru didn’t think it was all that late, he figured it was coming up to, if not already past Makoto’s usual bedtime. What time did eight year olds go to be, anyway?

“You look sleepy,” he commented, as they started another track.

“I’m not!” Makoto retorted, all too fast. Haruka nudged his knee with his. “Ok… maybe a little…”

“Last track?”

“I don’t want to go to sleep yet! That’s the whole point of a sleepover!”

“We can stay up… we can… talk?” Haru suggested.

 

And then Makoto was even more excited. So much so, that he knocked several seconds off his lap time in an attempt to make it come sooner.

“Are you sure you don’t want another track? You did really well that round?”

“No… let’s talk…”

“Alright,” Haru allowed himself a slight smile and extracted himself from behind Makoto, shutting down the system, not before creating a save file for the boy. “Go and change,” he told him gently.

 

With Makoto in the bathroom, Haru too changed into his pyjamas and brought a futon out, laying it on the floor of his room.

“You can take my bed,” he told him, as Makoto sat back down. He nodded. “What do you want to talk about?”

“You!”

“… There’s not much to know about me.”

“Mum always said you were quiet, but you talk to me a lot.”

“I like talking to you. She also said you were shy, but I don’t think so.”

“Well, I’m not shy with you,” and Makoto blushed a little.

 

He’d snuggled into his pillow, with Haru sitting next to him. Now, though, the teen stretched out and also rested down, unusually comfortable considering the other person was so close, but he found Makoto’s presence more a comfort than an irritation.

 

“What’s school like? Have you done your summer homework yet?”

“Most of it… just maths and science… I’m not very good at maths,” Makoto was obviously annoyed at himself for this weakness.

“I can help you, if you’d like,” Haruka offered. “How’s your English… I’m _terrible_ with English.”

Makoto thought he’d heard a hint of a joke in his tone, but maybe he was wrong. “Uh, average, I guess. I can’t be as good as you, though! You’re in middle school!”

Haruka shrugged, “I’m really, _really_ not good at English.”

“So maybe I’ll help you out?”

“I don’t doubt it,” Haru shifted, propping himself on one elbow and looking at the boy, lying on his back. “What about your school friends?”

“I don’t have many… there’s Nagisa and Rei, but they’re in the year below me. There’s a boy a couple of years older than me, but I’m not sure if we’re really friends.”

“I thought you’d have lots of friends,” the tone was very honest.

Makoto shrugged, “People ask me to help out a lot… but then they don’t want to hang out with me.”

“That’s mean of them,” and Haru couldn’t help reaching out and petting the boy’s arm. He had such soft, warm skin.

Makoto didn’t comment further, and Haru wondered if he was saddened.

“Hey… are you upset?”

“…Maybe a little,” he responded meekly.

It was an odd feeling, reaching out and rolling the boy onto his side to face him and then bringing him closer, arm draped over his back. But at the same time, the foreign closeness felt comfortable.

“Sorry… we’ll talk about something else.”

“Tell me about swimming?”

And so Haruka did, getting so detailed that he hadn’t even noticed the boy had nodded off. With a sigh, he pulled the blanket over them both, settling his arm back over Makoto. On a whim, a ridiculous, overly sentimental instinct, he gave him the barest hint of a kiss to his forehead, and noticed the small twitch of his lips as he slept.


	6. Chapter 6

“So that math homework?” Haru asked, sitting at Makoto’s desk after finally, _finally_ getting the twins down for bed. There was only a week left of summer break, and he was watching all three children while their parents had a date night.

“Do I _have_ to? I thought we were supposed to be having fun!” Makoto whined.

“Come on, it won’t take long, I promise. Then we could do some drawing?”

Makoto relented with a huff and comfortably took his perch on Haru’s lap, one arm sliding around him to hold him in place. Though awkward at first, it had become a necessity considering there was only one chair in the room, and they both learned to live with it.

 

He set off with the easy, early questions on his own. Slightly bored, Haru conked his forehead onto Makoto’s shoulder, and had absentmindedly begun to trace patterns in the small of his back where his shirt rode up a little.

“That tickles, Haruka…”

“Oh, sorry,” he said, coming to his senses and tugging the clothing down a little.

But after a few quiet minutes, Makoto piped up again. “It felt kinda nice…” he said sheepishly.

“If I carry on, will you carry on with your work?”

Makoto nodded, so Haru lifted his shirt up again and began doodling with more purpose.

 

Every now and then, Haru would correct Makoto, watching diligently over the boy’s shoulder, and took a scrap of paper to thoroughly explain how to work it out.

“Was that really so bad?” Haru teased as they got to the end of the last work sheet.

Even though it had taken an hour, Makoto didn’t seem as frustrated as he usually would when he struggled with something.

“Good job. I’m proud of you,” the elder boy said softly, giving him a slight squeeze with the arm around his middle. “Let’s get you some supper.”

 

Haruka cut them some fresh pineapple fingers to eat and they sat on the sofa with a film of Makoto’s choosing. With several sleepovers with Haru now under his belt, Makoto was getting better and better at staying up later than usual. Not even fifteen minutes into the movie, Makoto was regretting his choice. His mother had bought it for him, but it was making him uneasy. He found Haru’s hand instinctively.

 

The teen had already noticed his friends discomfort and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Having seen it before, he knew Makoto would enjoy the ending. However, there was also one particular scene that might very well make the boy cry, and he was preparing himself to step in. He’d watched movies with Makoto before, and knew just how sensitive he was to the slightest jump scare. On more than one occasion, they’d had to turn it off and he’d spent five minutes hugging away Makoto’s breathless sobs.

“There’s a scary bit coming up,” he warned him as he gently hooked his arm around his shoulder. “It’s not important, I won’t make you see it.”

Makoto nodded meekly, almost more upset that Haruka knew how much of a _baby_ he was. He was the worst person to ever be friends with such a cool teenager.

The music gave away the upcoming scene and Haru felt Makoto tense. With a squeeze of his arm, he guided Makoto’s head to his chest. “Look away,” he mumbled, with a comfortable handful of seconds to spare, and the boy obeyed without question, looking back when Haru gave the signal it was safe with a rub of his shoulders.

 

It was considerable effort to keep Makoto awake towards the end of the movie, and Haru resigned himself to re-watching the last ten minutes the next day, so he was awake enough to enjoy them. By the time the end credit clip rolled around, Makoto was completely zonked out.

Unafraid to wake him, Haru scooped him into his arms, met with a lazy half glance as Makoto realised he was being carried up the stairs. He tried to make a grunt of protest, but was cut off.

“If you try to argue you’re not sleepy, I’ll just drop you right here,” Haru threatened, but Makoto knew it was a joke.

 

Barely able to sit on his own without wobbling, Haru unbuttoned his polo shirt for him and tugged it over his head. “Arms up,” he muttered as he replaced it with a light, baggy t-shirt he knew Makoto liked to sleep in. His exhausted fingers struggling with his trouser fly, Haru helped with that too, and threw the worn clothes into the hamper by the door. Not bothering to find him bottoms, he tilted the boy sideways until he collided with the pillow and covered him up, resisting the impulse to tuck him in. It was too hot for that.

“Haru?” Makoto squeaked. It was unusual for him to only use the short nickname.

“Hmm?” Haru crouched down next to him.

“Will you do the back thing again?” he asked sleepily.

“Sure.”

Haru lay next to him and slipped one arm under the blanket and up Makoto’s t-shirt. The boy nuzzled close to him, resting on his chest with his arms around him. He was being _cute_ again.

 

Not more than two hours later, the bedroom door creaked open as Makoto’s mother checked in on them, ready to scold them both for Makoto still being awake. Haru cracked a sleepy eye open in a vain attempt at acknowledgement, but was quickly ushered back to sleep with a smile and a wave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK what the fuck happened with uploading the same chapter twice, but hey ho, fixed.

Makoto’s mother answered the unexpected knock at the front door and was more than surprised to find Haruka at the other side of it, welcoming him in with a smile.

“Is everything alright?” she asked, concerned.

“I was wondering if I could take Makoto out today… being the last weekend of summer and all,” Haruka mumbled quietly, as if he was embarrassed.

“I’m sure he’d _love_ to go with you, just go on up to his room.”

With a nod, Haru set off up the stairs.

 

“Hey,” he greets, pushing the door to the boy’s bedroom ajar. He, rather oddly, receives no response. “Makoto?”

Stepping into the room, he finds the reason why. The boy is slouched over his desk, apparently having fallen asleep during whatever activity he’d been doing.

 

 _Cute_.

 

“Makoto,” he says, softly rocking the child by the shoulder the gently stir him. “Wake up. We’re going out,” he adds as his eyes open.

“Haru-chan?” the sleepy voice spills out.

“Hey, watch the –chan,” Haruka scolds.

“I’m sorry!” Makoto blurts out, now fully awake and conscious of what he’d said.

But his apology is met with soft eyes. “Go and splash your face, I’ll get your things together.”

 

Makoto does as he’s told. He _always_ does as he’s told. Very occasionally, it may take a little coercion from his parents if he’s feeling particularly tired or reluctant, but when Haruka asked something of him, he responded immediately. Haruka packed Makoto’s required things into his own small backpack and met the boy at the front door.

 

“We’ll be back for dinner,” he assured his mother, and took the youngster’s hand as they left.

 

“We’re are we going, Haru?” Makoto enquired for the billionth time. The nickname had become a regular thing.

“It’s a surprise,” Haru reiterated, squeezing his hand.

In reality, it could have been a five minute sprint if Haruka was taking the shortcut through neighbour’s gardens and down disused gravel tracks, but with Makoto in tow they had to navigate the narrow, winding streets to reach their destination. He didn’t want to get the boy into bad habits.

 

“Alright, we’re here,” Haru removed the hand he’d held over Makoto’s face as they turned the last corner.

“You brought us to the _beach_?!” Makoto exclaimed with genuine surprise.

“It’s my favourite place. I thought I’d share it with you, since we won’t get to hang out as much when school starts again.”

“Are we going to go swimming?” Makoto had a little trepidation in his tone.

“I’d like to, and I’d like you to swim with me.”

“Alright then…” he was obviously nervous, but Haru squeezed his hand in assurance.

“I’ll be right there.”

“I know, Haru.”

 

Makoto was incredibly shy changing into his trunks on the beach. The cove Haruka always came to was rather rocky and a good walk from facilities, so they were mostly alone, and far apart from the few others who’d gathered in this spot.

“Makoto, I’m a boy too. Just get changed. No one’s looking.”

With a meek nod, he finally obliged, and Haruka packed both their clothes into the pack and left it on the towel.

“Can we really leave this here?” Makoto asked.

“Yeah… I’ve never had anything stolen before, and we won’t be going far out.”

 

The boy was incredibly happy to play in the shallows, with the water barely reaching the top of his thighs. For living in a coastal town, he’d never been in the ocean deeper than his ankles until now. Haruka was sat in the water, relaxing with the feel of the waves on his back as he watched the boy try and catch them.

“So should we swim, then?” he asked, seeing the boy becoming a little less enthusiastic with his game. “The ocean’s very calm today. It’s friendly; inviting.”

“Uh, ok, Haru.”

 

With practised confidence, Haru swam a few meters out. He could still stand with his head above water, but Makoto would be submerged at this level.

“Swim to me, Makoto,” Haru called to the boy who was still stood watching.

Of course, he did as he was told, settling into his much improved breast stroke. Haru had confidence in his swimming by now. The boy was actually rather good at it, provided he didn’t panic. He held onto him to help him float when he’d swum over.

“See, it’s nice, right?”

“The water feels like it’s… pulling?” Makoto wasn’t sure of the right word.

“It just wants to play.”

 

And play they did, and Haruka even went on to teaching Makoto how to swim more easily with the waves. Makoto practised his front crawl with Haru holding him up by the belly to support him, walking along beside him. That was, at least, until the sandbank disappeared from under his feet and they both plummeted.

 

Makoto hadn’t been underwater for more than five seconds before Haru had pulled him up and brought him tight to his chest. His breaths were spluttered with coughing as he brought up his lung full of salty water, tears pricking at his stinging eyes.

“I’m sorry, Mako-chan,” Haru said softly, as the boy gained some of his senses and clung to him in fear. “I lost my footing.”

Makoto coughed again and Haru rubbed his back, kicking himself back into the shallower water.

“Sh… should we get out?” Haru asked.

Makoto could hear the disappointed tone. He knew Haruka loved the sea. He didn’t want to seem like a baby, so he shook his head, though it was pressed quite firmly into Haru’s neck.

“Just… minute…” he heaved.

The teen held him quietly, letting the boy relax again.

“Can… can we do backstroke?” he was panting a little, but otherwise looked composed.

Haru smiled and tilted him back. “I promise I won’t let go, and we won’t go far out.”

 

They both changed quickly on the beach into dry underwear, Makoto looking where he shouldn’t for far too long. Haru had brought two smaller towels and plopped one onto his own head before he proceeded to rub Makoto’s hair, then drying off the rest of his body. He’d lost a good chunk of his puppy fat since regularly swimming with Haru.

 

“We should get ice-cream,” Haru said, mostly to the air in front of him.

“But you don’t like sweet things.”

“Not really… but you do.”

Makoto smiled up at him, making the corners of Haru’s lips twitch also. “We can share.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters because I'm pretty late with uploading. If you're following Starpool, I'm /working/ on it, but it's 9:30 at night and this is literally the first spare 5 minutes I've had all day. We'll aim for midnight Thursday, k?

Haruka felt extremely awkward and uncomfortable sat with his parents and Makoto’s extended family in the Tachibana’s backyard. It was Makoto’s ninth birthday party, and he had a handful of friends over to play and enjoy the buffet and barbeque. Haruka recognised Rei and Nagisa, both a year younger than Makoto, from having walked the boy home from school several times, but assumed the others were just classmates.

 

With the children somewhat divided into different imaginary games, Makoto broke off from his dubious looking antics with his two closest friends and came over to Haru.

“Are you having fun?” he asked his older friend.

“Yeah, you look like you’re having a great time,” Haru’s response was very quiet, feeling the eyes of the adults on them.

Makoto glanced over his shoulder at his peers, “I don’t really know them that well… I’m glad they came, though.”

“You should go and play with them, make new friends.”

“Hmm… but I want to play with you, too.”

“We can play later, I’m sleeping over, remember?”

“Alright then–” Makoto was cut off by his mother.

“Kids! Come and gather round, it’s time for some snacks.”

 

There were limited places at the table which were quickly filled by the hungry children, already squashing themselves on. A few strayed off to sit on parents’ laps, and, seeing how this seemed acceptable, Makoto gave Haruka a long glance.

“It’s fine,” Haru mouthed, met with a smile as the boy settled on his knee, his arm securing him automatically.

He saw his mother nudge his dad and gesture to them, both smiling. He turned his head indignantly.

“Aww, you’re so good with him! And here we thought you were only here for the food,” an aunt of Makoto’s joked, brushing Haru’s arm.

“Mako-chan loves his Haruka,” Makoto’s father beamed. “He’s like you’re best friend, right?”

“Right!” Makoto agreed jovially.

Haruka grunted behind him.

“Haruka takes him swimming every weekend.”

And so conversation between Haruka’s parents and Makoto’s family began, with the parents of other children wanting to get a piece of this now legendary babysitter too. Haruka stared harshly at the back of Makoto’s head, prompting him to turn round.

“What?” the child sang, though perfectly able to read the expression. His smile was almost smug.

“Nothing,” Haru sighed, flopping his head onto Makoto’s shoulder to hide his reddening face as the boy continued eating.

 

Later that evening, Haru brought down the large futon he usually set up on Makoto’s floor for himself down from their attic.

“You don’t mind sharing with Makoto, right, Haru-chan?” Makoto’s mother asked him yet again.

“It’s fine, really,” Haru huffed.

“Hehe, I know Mako usually cuddles up with you anyway,” she set one pillow at each end of the futon for the two little boys who would also be staying over, and handed them each a blanket as they returned from the bathroom. “Don’t let them stay up too late now!”

Makoto blushed at the comment. Cuddling was so _childish_ , but he joined Haru instantly when his spot on the bed was invitingly patted.

 

“Do you want your present now?” Haruka asked softly as Rei and Nagisa changed into their pyjamas.

Makoto nodded excitedly and Haru retrieved it from his satchel, handing the small, wrapped parcel over. It was opened gleefully and Makoto beamed up at him.

“Thanks so much, Haru!” he slipped his arms around the teen happily, enjoying the gentle arm he received over his back in response as he shook out the folds of his new swimming shorts, green with dark brown strips on the sides.

They were so _grown up,_ he couldn’t help but think. Nothing like his baggy, patterned trunks or school speedo. This was a _proper_ swimsuit, just like Haru’s. He’d even got him new goggles with green tinted lenses.

 

Haruka didn’t involve himself too much with the young friends, but he decided that Nagisa was too clingy and Rei was too… weird. He was a nice enough boy, they both were, but he was definitely… odd. Coming from Haruka, that was quite an achievement. He eventually got them settled down from their noisy chatter with a few light warnings, and had already bedded down by the wall in Makoto’s bed. The birthday boy joined him, but faced away so he could still whisper to his friends.

 

With a sigh, Haru rolled over and draped his arm over Makoto.

“Go to sleep,” he muttered, with a tone of finality.

Makoto tensed, a little worried that Haruka was mad. He turned onto his usual sleeping side and was met with Haru’s deep blue gaze. They shared a twitch of the lips, silently apologising, before nestling down against each other. Haruka drew on Makoto’s back with his fingers without being prompted, and Makoto regretted the need to wear a nightshirt, with having his other friends over.

 

Certain all the children were asleep, Haruka could complete the final part of their nightly routine. A gentle peck to Makoto’s unsuspecting forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

Haru had his hands over Makoto’s crouching close to him as they swirled the water with the wand to collect balloons.

“You’re really good at this game, Haru!” Makoto said with pride.

Haru gave him a nudge with his knee, acknowledging the compliment.

They moved off and continued around the festival, buying single servings of different foods to share, so they could try more.

“Well, I’m out of money,” Makoto sighed, hand held firmly in Haru’s. He was getting sleepy anyway but… “Aww, goldfish! I’d have liked at go at this.”

Haru was put out by the disheartened tone of his bubbly charge and was just reaching for his wallet, when he saw a familiar face doing the same. They exchanged frowns, both eager to please the youngster, but Haru gave in and turned Makoto towards the old man.

“Makoto,” he said quietly, getting the boys attention to look up.

“Here, son,” the old fisher man smiled as he handed Makoto a bag of goldfish.

“Really? You didn’t have to!” Makoto held the bag in awe, releasing Haru to use both hands to bring them up to his face.

 

Haru was left in charge of carrying the somewhat weighty bag of water and fish while Makoto held his hand and had a large stuffed dolphin tucked under his other arm. Haru had won it and tried to give it away, but Makoto insisted it lived at Haru’s house.

 

After digging out a small goldfish bowl from a storage cupboard in his house, Haru and Makoto went to the boy’s bedroom and set up the fish in their new home.

“Are you going to name them?” Haru asked as the both stared intently at the fish, finding the bubble blowing treasure chest to be highly amusing.

“Hmm, I haven’t thought of any yet.”

“Sleep on it.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two again because they're both short.

Makoto looked up at Haru with wide, teary eyes as the men, all dressed in white, marched past them.

“The fisherman…” Makoto finally choked out.

The funeral procession continued without a peep from either boy, but only thanks to Haru’s efforts of soothing Makoto. He had one hand clasped in his and hooked around the boy, while the other stroked his hair gently as Makoto listened to the speeches given. Haru didn’t have much care for the words.

“The sea… why didn’t the ocean like him? He was so _nice_!”

“Makoto…” Haru knew Makoto didn’t seriously believe the little metaphor he’d told him when he was younger.

The now ten year old understood death; he understood weather. He certainly understood accidents.

“Makoto,” he tried again to convey his apologies in just his name, but the boy was too lost in his tears to hear him.

Haruka hugged him close and brought him up to his chest to hold him, feeling the legs wrap around his waist as they hid in each other’s necks.


	11. Chapter 11

“Haru!” Makoto called with excited surprise as he left his house. It was the first day of the new school year, and he saw Haruka walking begrudgingly down the stairs. “You don’t look too happy,” he commented.

“Mondays,” Haru muttered, and began to walk on his way.

He paused his stride very briefly to glance over his shoulder and subtly twitch his fingers in Makoto’s direction. With a giggle that shouldn’t be allowed until after lunch, Makoto ran over and took the offered hand, falling into step.

“It’s your first day of high school!” Makoto reminded, not that the thought wasn’t already plaguing the older boy.

Haru grunted and held Makoto’s hand a little tighter, not wanting to admit he was actually a little nervous.

“Are you going to join the swim team?”

“Probably not,” Haru replied curtly. “Are you?”

“Am… am I good enough?”

“Sure you are. Your pants are too short.”

“I’m still no good at butterfly and – what?”

“You’re growing again.”

“Mm… Mum didn’t have time to take me for a new uniform before term started.”

“She should have said; I’ll take you this weekend.”

They continued walking, with Makoto enjoying the scenic short cuts his mother would never let him venture down alone, as he rambled on about his Sunday spent with Nagisa and Rei. Haru nodded where appropriate.

“And we had to bail Nagisa out of jail and – uh, Haru, your school’s that way.”

“I know.”

Makoto stopped and Haru felt the pull on his arm. “I’m taking you to school.”

“But you’ll be late.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“ _Haru_ , you’ll get in _trouble_ ,” Makoto sighed at his companion’s endless nonchalance.

“I have other priorities,” Haru said and summoned Makoto back to his side with a tug.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, two because they're short. I'll step back into these at some point and expand on them, but I also like how it's just little snippets.

Makoto banged furiously on Haruka’s front door. He’d already missed the first day of the new school year, mithering it away in his tub, and Makoto had almost been late, had he not been ushered to school by a kind old woman who disregarded Haru’s lack of attendance. Makoto ran around to the back of the house and slid open the backdoor Haruka was terrible at remembering to lock. He marched down the hallway. There was no scent of food cooking and the bedroom was empty: that only left one other place.

 

“Haru! I’m coming in,” Makoto warned before letting himself into the bathroom. “You have to go to school.”

“It’s too much effort,” Haru grumbled as a greeting, sinking under the water.

Makoto, now in his final year of grade school, certainly knew how to tug on Haruka’s heartstrings. He resented himself for his next action a little, but they really didn’t have time for Haru’s stubbornness.

“I had to walk to school by myself yesterday,” he said.

Haru peeked from out of the water and sighed. He knew what the kid was up to, as Makoto would never be so self-pitying or selfish. Makoto knew he had won when Haru pulled the chain for the plug out with his dextrous toes and heaved himself up. Makoto offered his hand for balance as Haru climbed out, guiltlessly dripping water onto him.

 

“You’re in Class 2-1, by the way,” Makoto informed him as they walked, hand in hand, towards their schools.

Haru swallowed a bite of the toast Makoto hadn’t let him eat in the house, “How do you know?”

“I went looking for you yesterday, after opening ceremonies.”

“Oh.”

“You shouldn’t walk me all the way to school, you’ll be late.”

“Then you should pick me up earlier tomorrow,” Haru retorted, continuing on past his turning.

Makoto smiled and let Haru have his way.

“Don’t leave school early to meet me!” Makoto scolded as they said their goodbyes. Haru frowned. “I’ll meet your halfway.”

“You’ll be ok by yourself?”

“I’m not a little kid anymore,” Makoto smiled.

“Sure you’re not,” Haru teased, and raised their joined hands to brush his knuckles on the boy’s chin.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't intended to be at all perverted. It's supposed to be Haru stepping in as a big brother figure, dealing with boy issues. Don't be weird, guys .

“Hey, Makoto!” a voice rang out across the path.

“Oh, Kisumi. I haven’t seen you in a while,” Makoto paused to let the older boy catch up. “How have you been?”

“I’m good, good. You? Wow, you got tall, Makoto.”

“I’m fine, and thanks, I guess.”

“Shall we walk this way?” Kisumi gestured to an adjacent road.

“Uh, I’m actually meeting a friend–”

“Makoto,” Haru interrupted, calling from a few feet away.

“Haru!” Kisumi frowned at the excited tone, but this _‘friend’_ was pretty fine…

“Hey, who’s he?” Kisumi whispered.

“My friend, Nanase Haruka.”

“He goes to high school?”

Makoto nodded. Haru hadn’t moved any closer, watching them carefully.

“Makoto,” Haru repeated, flexing his fingers.

“Coming! Bye, Kisumi. I’ll see you around.”

Makoto jogged over to his older friend and cupped their hands together. Haruka cast a glance over at the pink haired boy. He didn’t like the way the youth’s eyes fell on either of them.

 

“Who was that boy earlier?” Haru asked, laying on his bed with Makoto sat next to him.

“Shigino Kisumi. He’s two years above me.”

“Hmm.”

“Haru?” Makoto paused, marking the line he was reading. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Haru lied. The younger boy could read him so easily. “Are you going to see him again?”

“Uh… maybe? We just ran into each other walking back.”

Haru fell silent and Makoto gave him a concerned look, but continued with his reading material.

“Sleep over,” Haru said, facing the wall as he pretended to study his own text book.

“It’s a school night.”

“So?”

“Haru…” he sighed. More and more he was feeling like the elder of the two, but Haru had been weird this evening, even over dinner, but hadn’t told Makoto what was bothering him. “Fine. I’ll call my mum.”

Haruka grunted his appreciation.

 

Makoto, on the very cusp of puberty, had become tall for his age and was beginning to broaden at the shoulders. He barely fit under Haruka’s chin at this point, as the older friend discovered in an odd experiment in the kitchen. Not for the first time, especially in recent months, Haru noticed Makoto trying to sneak glances at him as they changed into their pyjamas. Haru was stood only in his boxer-briefs, rifling through a drawer, when he decided he should probably address the topic.

 

“You shouldn’t do that, you know.”

“W…what?” he could just _hear_ the blush in Makoto’s voice.

“Look at people when they’re changing,” he said flatly.

Makoto turned his head away, incredibly embarrassed. “I was just…”

Haruka took his pyjamas – shorts and a tank top – and tossed them on the bed. Makoto was only partly changed, shirtless with his jersey pants on. Haru sat on his desk chair and faced him.

“So… you had the ‘talk’ right? Sometime last term?”

Makoto nodded in response, not looking at him, though Haru knew his parents had also briefly glossed over how things “work” several times before.

“It’s alright to be… curious.”

“It’s dirty,” Makoto’s tone was dejected.

“Just… try and keep your eyes forwards, at least at school when you’re changing for gym.”

“Sorry, Haruka…”

“Hey,” Haru reached for his arm, petting it lightly. “Did I say I minded? You’re growing up, that’s all.”

Makoto braved a look up at him and saw one of his small, rare smiles, and felt instantly soothed from the awkward conversation.

 

Not that it made it less awkward getting into bed twenty minutes later. He’d stolen another red-faced glance when Haru dropped his underwear in exchange for his shorts, but the teen hadn’t commented on it. He knew Haru was going to bed earlier than he normally would for his sake, and felt a little guilty. But then, Haru was the one who insisted on the sleepover anyway. For the first time, he felt uncomfortable sliding under the covers next to his older friend. It was just habit, the norm, routine, but with the tension still hanging in the air, Makoto could only face away to hide his blush.

 

“Makoto,” Haru said.

Makoto rolled onto his back obediently, but Haru didn’t say anything more. He could feel the teen watching him and fought the urge to roll over again. Haru could sense his nerves, and thought about bringing out the futon… but surely that would only make the situation worse. He could see Makoto trying to form words, then shaking them away and gave in.

“You can talk to me about anything, Makoto.”

And with that, Haru turned to face the wall, giving Makoto space to breathe.

Though neither found sleep for several hours. And they both knew why.

“H…Haru…?”

“Mm?”

“Will you… draw on me?”

The question was a request for Makoto’s childlike love of Haru’s fingers tickling over his back. Over the years they’d developed a little game out of it, where Haru would draw a shape and Makoto guessed what it was. When they were both too tired to play, he would just run his fingers in soothing, swirling motions. It eased them both into sleep, happy to hold each other.

 

Haru wordlessly rolled onto his back as Makoto rolled to face him, settling on his shoulder as soon as the arm was opened invitingly. They enjoyed the simple hug just briefly before Haru slipped his hands under Makoto’s shirt, and with a nod of permission, pulled it over his head.

 

Makoto was barely asleep when Haru gave him his usual goodnight kiss to the head, and for a terrifying second, thought the boy was awake and aware, but he was simply nestling down closer. He hugged tight: protectively. Possessively?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I only have a few more chapters stocked so I'm just gonna post the lot of them, and then you'll be in a waiting game for me to get my life on track for further updates. But hey, it's the weekend and I don't give enough shits to buckle down and clean my house or anything else of the likes, so there won't be much of a wait.

Haruka stepped out of the small cubicle, swimsuit hooked over his arm, and glanced to each side before stepping forwards. The curtain next to his slid open seconds later, right as he was turning to walk past it. He caught a glimpse of a teen, probably his own age, with red hair… and then had to do a double take. Those teeth were _familiar._

“ _Haru?_ ” the other male spoke first, obviously equally as surprised.

“Rin,” Haru breathed, taking in the view before him of his shirtless childhood friend, apparently trying on a legskin. “You’re back.”

Rin nodded, mouth agape, and then seemingly came to his senses. “Can we talk? Just wait a second,” he disappeared to get changed.

Haru obliged him, and walked a few steps behind while Rin led the way through a back door of the shop and out into a small courtyard, sitting on a bench. Haru absolutely refused to be the first one to speak.

“So…” Rin started, sensing the tension between them. “I’m home.”

“Yeah,” Haru noted noncommittally.

“How’ve you been?”

Haru shrugged.

“Swimming?”

“I’m on my school team,” Haru neglected to inform him that he hadn’t swam competitively in years.

Rin’s face produces a bright smile, and he gets up, going over to where Haru is leaning against a fence. “That’s good. I was… worried… after… you know.”

Haru nods. He knows.

Rin took another step closer and he braced himself, feeling the air between them become thick, laced with temptation and memories.

 

The last time they had met had been the New Years after Rin had left for Australia. They’d stared at each other across the path for a few tense moments, until longing overtook both young teens and they ran to each other. Rin pounced on him in a tight hug instantly, arms around his neck and clinging close, and Haruka had instantly known something was wrong.

“I missed you,” Rin had heaved, obviously not yet grown out of his emotional tears.

Haru held him silently, and after a few moments, muscle memory walked them to the pool. Haru wasn’t expecting the tears when he hit the wall first, but that was obviously salt water pouring from Rin’s eyes, not left over chlorine.

“I’m never racing you again, Nanase,” he’d scorned, wiping his hand over his face.

Haru stared. For the first time, he wanted to reach out and comfort him, wanted to initiate contact like never before. Thankfully, he didn’t need to, because the next minute, Rin’s need for comfort walked him straight into the arms Haru opened the second he saw him coming. But that wasn’t all. Far from it.

The supervising coach gave a subtle cough and Rin’s lips fell away from his just as quickly as they’d landed there. Haru couldn’t speak for the tingling.

 

Haru was ripped from his memories, then, by the sudden but expected contact of Rin’s skin on his. Two fingers hooking with his own, head tilted down and away, nervously. Haru hated it when confrontations dragged on. Rin’s fingers were starting to sweat, but he didn’t drop them, instead looking straight ahead where Rin’s eyes would be, if he was looking up.

Neither of them were particularly good with words.

He wasn’t sure what he was thinking when he slid his hand fully into Rin’s, but at least it made the other teen look up at him. His hand was different to Makoto’s – larger, sleeker, rougher – but it felt just as right to hold onto him.

“I missed you,” Rin said, and it was just like that day so long ago. Haru nodded in agreement. He’d missed Rin too. He didn’t even know how much until he was pulled into a crushing hug, feeling Rin’s body shake with his tears.

“You’re such a pain,” Haru told him, voice muffled by the shoulder he nestled into, because Rin hadn’t changed a bit.

They parted, briefly, only for Rin to bump their foreheads together, noses brushing, and Haru didn’t need to see his lips to see the grin in his eyes.

“Haru…” Rin mumbled, and he could taste his words, “how would you feel about… starting where we left off?”

Haru didn’t really understood what that meant. Hadn’t they “left off” with tears and an awkward kiss? But he doesn’t get much longer to dwell on it when slow, tentative lips start to press against his, moving just the smallest amount.

Does this mean...?

Well… ok. He’s not complaining. Not if he’s going to get such a wonderful tingling every time.

But there’s still…

“You could have called,” he huffed, pulling away.

Rin chuckled, apparently unfazed. Haru hasn’t changed a bit, either. “Sorry,” he said, and then licked his lips, searching for permission in Haru’s eyes.

Permission granted.


	15. Chapter 15

“Isn’t it a little late in the term to be joining the swim team?” Makoto asked quizzically, swinging his hand joined with Haruka’s as they walked home from school together, having met at their usual junction.

“They wouldn’t have let me swim before now,” Haru explained. “Too cold.”

“My mum said you used to be on the team in elementary school, but you quit in middle school.”

“That’s true,” Haru deadpanned, but looked slightly away from Makoto.

“How come?”

“I had no one to swim with,” he states, honestly, leaving out the details of his long lost best friend.

“Do you like your new team, then?”

Haru just shrugs. They’re not a bad group of lads, really, they accepted Haruka’s quiet demeanour and took it as word from some of the members who’d swam with Haru when they were younger that, “Guys, he’s great. We’ll be unbeatable.”

“When do you start practice?”

“Monday. We won’t be able to walk home from school together every day.”

 

Makoto nodded. That was fair enough. Haruka was nearly seventeen, he didn’t need to be walking an eleven year old home every day. Heck, Makoto didn’t even _need_ walking home anymore.

“You should join your school’s team, too,” Haru said.

Makoto shook his head. “I’ve been out of practice since the community pool closed. I’m not good enough to join _now_ , I’ll let everyone down in their last year to do well.”

“Join next year,” Haru hummed quietly. Makoto just nodded.

 

The continued on, Makoto chatting away about his day, but then the conversation turned back to swimming.

“What was your old team like?” he asked.

Haru contemplated briefly. “There was this one guy – he was my friend – who was obsessed with relays. We won one but then…” A squeeze of his hand encourages him on. “He went to a swimming school in Australia.”

“Is that why you quit?”

“Sort of…”

“Did you keep in contact? Gosh… I bet you miss him.”

“He’s back, actually,” Haru blurts out before he can stop himself. He’d been itching to tell _someone_ about the chance encounter in the swimwear store, after all. Not that he goes into further detail, but Makoto doesn’t press. Makoto never presses.


	16. Chapter 16

Haruka didn’t have practice on Wednesdays, so he made a point of ducking out of skipping out on the end of his lesson and going to the elementary school to walk Makoto all the way home. He’d been scolded, by both his teachers and Makoto, but he ignored them. Today, however, he wasn’t the only one waiting at the school gates.

“You’re Makoto’s friend, right?” the pink haired boy said to him.

Haru turned slowly and gave a curt nod.

“Are you waiting for him?”

He just nodded again.

“Cool. So am I. We’ve been walking home together sometimes,” the boy chirped.

“Oh,” was all he managed to say, and they waited silently for Makoto to finish class. Makoto hadn’t mentioned walking home with him at all.

 

“Haru!” Makoto yelled with a mixture of elation and annoyance. He hadn’t seen his best friend since Saturday, and it was nice to be picked up from school by him, even if he didn’t like him ditching class. “Oh, Kisumi, hi,” he added, awkwardly, as his other friend came into view.

Makoto walked in between the two older boys, who were roughly the same height. It felt nice, like he was flanked, protected by them. Kisumi chatted aimlessly, mostly about a basketball tournament he had coming up.

“We should play together sometime, Makoto,” he said as he went to part at his turn off.

“I’ve only really played in gym class… I won’t be very good.”

Kisumi shrugged and pulled him into a brief, one armed hug, like he usually did, and skipped off down the path. Haruka was scowling, but he didn’t question it. He got the feeling Haru wasn’t really that fond of Kisumi, though he had no idea why, so he’d refrained from telling him they’d been hanging out more.

 

Haru glanced down at their hands, for once not clasped together. He couldn’t even remember the last time they’d gone anywhere without holding hands. But… Makoto would be twelve in a few months, probably too old to still be holding hands like he might inadvertently walk into the road, but Haru liked the contact, liked the silent connection it gave them.

“You have your prefecturals next week, right?” Makoto asked happily.

“Hn.”

“Are you nervous?”

“Not really…” _not for the reason you think_.


	17. Chapter 17

The following week, after winning both his individual events and the relay the two days prior, Haru received a text as he was sneaking out of school. Rin had excelled in his butterfly events. They hadn’t talked much about Rin’s promise – such a long time ago, now – not to race him again, and Haru wasn’t sure if he was relieved or upset not to be put in the position of racing him again.

It wasn’t exactly like they did much _talking_ anyway, though.

**Come to my dorm this afternoon x.**

He didn’t respond, not to this message, at least, but he did text Makoto saying he wouldn’t be able to pick him up. It was with a twist of guilt that he headed in the opposite direction to Makoto, going instead towards the train station.

 

“You don’t really seem… into this…” the red haired male said from above him as Haru lay pinned to the small bottom bunk in the dorm room, being ravenously kissed over his bare chest. “What’s on your mind?”

Haru shrugged, putting his hands on the other teen’s waist and manoeuvring him to lie next to him. “Just stuff.”

“Not holding out on me for another guy, are you?” he teased, half-heartedly, but Haruknew he could be pretty insecure, especially with how they rarely got to see each other.

“Not like _that_ ,” he insisted, giving him a shove to the chest.

“Bu there _is_ another guy?”

“Just a kid I hang out with… he’s growing up. Doesn’t really need me anymore,” Haru frowned. “He’s got a new friend to walk home from school with.”

“How old is he?”

“Eleven.”

“Well, you can’t do _this_ with an eleven year old,” and he was pressed back into the mattress with hot lips on his and a palm on his crotch.

 

“R _iii_ n,” he moaned, later that evening, a tangled, naked mess and panting into the wet kisses.

“I love you,” Rin breathed across his neck, leaving a mark Haru didn’t care would be noticed the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I can't write anything without Rin being the first to fall in love, what is my life?


	18. Chapter 18

It had been weeks since he’d properly hung out with Makoto, and he felt slightly awkward as they watched television one Saturday night, with the twins already in bed and Makoto’s parents out. They still walked to school together in the mornings, but since that afternoon with Kisumi, they’d stopped holding hands at all. Haru hasn’t told him about Rin, afraid of the reaction for his homosexuality, but Makoto had a secret too.

“…Haru…” he said, after a deep breath. “Do you remember when you said I could talk to you about anything?”

Haru nodded, cocking his head in concern, and feeling like their loosened bond had instantly been tightened again. Makoto _did_ still need him.

“I… I think I might like someone.”

“You’re too young,” Haru told him instantly. He wasn’t even in _middle school_ yet.

“I _know_ ,” Makoto sighed, exasperated with the predictable response. “I wasn’t going to _do_ anything about it,” and Haruka was reminded just how sensible Makoto could be.

“Then what is it?”

Makoto took another deep breath and gave Haru a long look, not just into those peaceful blue eyes, but over his body as well, in the tight jeans and loose tank top that he didn’t actually recognise as Haruka’s, and agreed with his decision. If he could tell _anyone_ , it was Haruka. “I think I like boys,” he said quietly, followed, shortly after, by a squeaked “Don’t hate me,” when Haru said nothing.

 

Haru’s eyes widened. He hadn’t been expecting _that_ , but he quickly recovered and forced Makoto to meet his eye.

“I couldn’t hate you for something like that,” he said as calmly as possible. Makoto’s eyes wavered, and he ploughed on. “I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you about… something like that.”

Not entirely true. He’d been meaning to keep Rin a secret as long as possible. But, with that revelation, things changed.

“I have a boyfriend.”

 

Now, it was Makoto’s turn to be stunned into silence. And then broke into a wide smile.

“So _that’s_ what you’ve been up to lately!”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been less grumpy the last couple months,” Makoto shrugged.

Haruka wasn’t exactly happy with the turn this conversation had taken. “So who’s the boy?” he asked, though he had his suspicions.

“Kisumi…” Makoto said quietly, a blush rising to his cheeks.

Haruka nodded. “He’s older than you…”

“I said I wasn’t going to do anything… he doesn’t like me like that, anyway. He tells his friends I’m like his ‘baby brother’,” and Makoto scowled, like he was offended by the comment.

Haruka didn’t want to divulge that, actually, he was pretty sure Kisumi _did_ like Makoto that way.

“You can’t be his baby brother.”

“I said that! I mean, I’m not a ­ _baby_ – ”

“You’re already mine.”

“ _Haru!_ ” Makoto whined, and Haruka was promptly tackled into the arm of the sofa, Makoto climbing over him and launching a tickle attack

 

He couldn’t help but laugh, uncontrollably, but he was still much bigger and stronger than his young friend and quickly had his arms pinned.

“I think we should go to bed before you get too giddy,” he scolded, just lightly, but it was fairly late, for Makoto at least, so he agreed easily.

“Hmm… can you still carry me?”

“I thought you said you weren’t a baby?”

Makoto shrugged. “I just want to see how strong you are, now you’ve been swimming.”

Haruka obliged him, wrapping his arms around the back of his thighs and hoisting him up. Makoto giggled.

 

Haruka hesitated, just slightly, before sliding into bed with Makoto. It was routine, _normal_ , to sleep like this, and Makoto snuggling in close the second he could proved that. Haruka hadn’t quite drifted off when Makoto’s parents came home, and his mother peeked into the room, where he heard her whisper an “aww,” with a hum of agreement from her husband. As soon as they left, he tightened his arm around Makoto and gave him his obligatory kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is your lot for now guys. Next part is started, though, so expect at least one more snippet tomorrow.   
> Let me know what you think and leave me your love!


	19. Chapter 19

Haruka woke up with a face full of red hair and a dead arm from the weight of the head pillowed on it. He kissed into the back of Rin’s neck, slowly rousing him to roll over and face him, arms tight around each other.

“Mornin’,” Rin grunted.

“Barely,” Haru teased.

“What are you doing this afternoon?”

“Hanging out with Makoto,” Haru answered, an obvious smile in his voice.

“That kid?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Do you get paid? For looking after him?”

Haruka looked almost offended. “We’re friends. I don’t need paying to spend time with him. His parents give me a little when I babysit his younger brother and sister, though. They’re only four.”

Rin pauses and leans in to snuggle him. “Is that not a bit… weird?”

“Why would it be weird?” Haru asks, perplexed.

“I don’t know… it’s just you could hang out with your team, or more importantly, with _me_ , and you’re looking after a little neighbour boy.”

Haru shrugs. “He’s my best friend. I don’t think he’d really mind if you wanted to come with us, though. I’m taking him to the beach.”

“Eh. I’ll pass. Some other time. I’ll stay and say hi, though. Kid better be as cute as you make him out to be,” he teases, pressing a kiss to his nose.

 

Makoto arrives at one o’clock on the dot and anxiously raps on the door, excited to see his best friend, who has “plans” in-store for them today, apparently.

“Haru-chan!” he squealed as the door opens.

But that’s not Haru…

The tall, frowning male stares down at him with a bitter look. His hair is red and tied back into a short ponytail. Makoto didn’t even realise he’s staring until Haru pipes up from behind the stranger.

“Makoto, this is Rin, my… boyf – ” Haru cut himself off on the word and looked down, embarrassed.

The other guy turned and brought Haru under his arm in the doorway. “I’m just heading off, just wanted to say hi,” and he grinned, flashing worryingly pointed teeth and then planting a wet kiss on Haru’s cheek, making him flush.

If Makoto wasn’t thoroughly confused, he’d have had to giggle at Haru, whom he’s never really seem embarrassed, trying to fight his blush and his smile.

“Bye,” Rin smiled, and reached forwards to run a hand through Makoto’s hair affectionately. He’s a little taken by surprise, but not all that put out.

 

“What did you want to do today, Haru?” he asked, after they’ve watched Rin head away, a longing smile on Haru’s face.

“I thought we could go to the beach?” he turned to Makoto, somewhat hesitantly, and his face falls just as Makoto’s does. “What’s wrong?”

Makoto paused, collected his feelings, and put on a straight smile. “I… um… well it’s been a while…”

“Do you not want to go?” Haru asked, closing the door and leading him inside.

“It’s not _that_ … it’s just…”

And then it clicked.

“You’re scared,” Haru said, carefully keeping his voice steady. “Your fisherman friend…”

Makoto gave a nod, and tears pricked at his eyes before he can compose himself again. All the while he wiped his eyes, he studied Haruka, and finds the hurt lurking behind the concern.

“We don’t have to go,” he soothes, but Makoto shakes his head.

“I… don’t want to swim,” he announced, bravely, waiting for a look of offense and heartbreak to knock Haru off his feet, but all that happens is a soft smile.

“That’s fine, Mako-chan,” he cooed, and his head dropped a little, resting on top of Makoto’s. “I’ll be right there, too.”

Makoto nodded and shook Haru off. “You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be _mad_ , Makoto?”

He shrugged. “Because you love the ocean…”

“Well, the ocean doesn’t pick me up for school every morning,” and they exchanged a long look, assessing each other’s expressions and finding the emotions neither one knew how to voice. “And it would probably be a little too cold for you now anyway. Don’t want you getting sick.”

Makoto looked up, smiling into his eyes. Haruka’s voice was so soft and calming, and he only ever spoke this much when he was genuinely worried about something, and he liked the feeling it gave him, feeling _special_ , important to Haruka.

“I’ll buy us ice-cream on the way home,” Makoto said as they made their way out.

“Deal,” was Haru’s simple reply, obviously content that everything was settled, so he could retreat back into his shell.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out updating EVERYTHING in the space of twelve hours? My god I am pleased right now. And I love this chapter, and the one that's going to follow.

Makotos’s twelfth birthday present had been quite the effort for Haruka to put together. He’d had to ask Makoto’s parents’ permission first, of course, which had been the single most awkward conversation in his life, not even matched by telling his mother he was gay, because of course, that was _his_ mother, and though they didn’t see each other too often these days, they were still close.

 

Then there was buying the damn thing in the first place. He knew it would cost money, that was fine, he didn’t mind that, but there was so much _choice_. Eventually, he settled for one he knew Makoto had a rough idea of how to use – it was the same as his, after all, and it came in green, Makoto’s favourite colour.

 

Next, there was planning the rest of Makoto’s special day. Usually, Haru slept over with Nagisa and Rei, with the yearly barbeque with friends and family in the afternoon but… Haru thought Makoto was getting a little old for _just_ a sleepover with his friends, and Makoto loved camping with his family so… why not with Haru? He’d considered bringing the other two kids, but it would be too much of a bother to take care of three hyper active pre-teens. He could trust Makoto to be sensible, at least. He wouldn’t even entertain the notion of bringing Kisumi.

 

And yet _another_ thing making this all such a hassle: it was one big surprise, but Makoto could read him like a book, so keeping secrets was becoming difficult. Makoto knew he, his family and Haruka were taking a trip to the aquarium-come-waterpark on the Saturday morning following his birthday, which fell on a Thursday this year, but what he didn’t know about was that he and Haruka would be dropped off in the nearby nature park on the way home “for a walk”. Makoto’s parents would set up their tent on the campsite while Haru took Makoto around the forest (there was a particular waterfall he wanted to show him) and then all would be revealed. Haru had even bought marshmallows to toast.

 

But back to the gift. Can you guess what it is yet? Haru skipped school after lunch on Thursday to finish icing Makoto’s cake and wrap the small box, even though he’d already opened it to get it set up and loaded with basic data Makoto would need. He took the cake down to the Tachibana’s and set off to collect Makoto. He’d already fabricated an excuse to get rid of Kisumi if he too was waiting to see Makoto, but thankfully he didn’t need it.

 

“Haru! You’re missing practise?” Makoto scolded as soon as he came out of the gate.

“It’s only gym training,” Haru shrugged, because it was too chilly to use the pool, and training was effort. “And it’s your birthday,” he added.

Makoto gave him a quick hug, the excitement obvious on his face, and they set off home.

 

Makoto’s gran, aunt and uncle came to dinner as well, so Haru and Makoto had to squeeze in on the small play table to twins ate at, but it didn’t matter much. The simple hot pot was delicious as always, and Makoto was utterly thrilled with his under-sea themed cake, shaped like an orca with sugar paste sculptures of dolphins sitting on top and other fish carved out of frosting to swim in the blue icing-sea that covered the cake board.

 

As was tradition, Haru waited until they were upstairs getting ready for bed before he presented Makoto with his gift. He felt awkward when it was made a spectacle of in front of the rest of his family, and Makoto was less likely to be self-conscious of his feelings when it was just the two of them.

 

“Here,” he said, pressing the box into his hands as he sat across from Makoto on the bed.

He tore into the paper with all the excitement appropriate for the child he hadn’t quite grown out of yet.

“Oh my _gosh, Haru!_ ” he squealed. “You got me a _phone?!_ ”

Haru shrugged. That was obvious, wasn’t it? “Your parents wanted you to have a new one before you went to middle school anyway… and I didn’t know what else to get you.”

“I love it! It’s just like yours, too. We match!”

Haru couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face with Makoto’s joy, especially when the boy launched himself across the bed, tackling Haru into the biggest hug he’d ever been given.

“You’re welcome.”


	21. Chapter 21

Haruka had to ride in the car with Makoto’s extended family to the water attraction, and yes, that _was_ as awkward as it sounds. He was thankful he’d been around them enough these last few years that they’d grown accustomed to his reserved nature, and Grandma Tachibana was ninety percent deaf anyway, so the car usually held little conversation.

 

He held onto Ren’s hand during their walk around the aquarium. The little boy was almost as attached to him as Makoto was, and it was nice to feel so needed with the small hand in his. He was more excitable and adventurous than Makoto ever was though, so holding his hand was more a _necessity_ than anything else, lest he go clattering into a display tank.

 

The aquarium section of the park was relatively small, but the fish displays had a good variety, and there was even a touch-tank that included sting-rays and small sharks. The largest display was of the giant turtles, who swam in a tank filled set out as a replica coral reef, with all the fish that would naturally inhabit it. The colours were astounding. He would have to get out his old paints after this.

 

They had a picnic lunch – as the on-site restaurant was extortionately priced, especially for such a large group – and Ren finally went back to his parents, giving Haru more time with Makoto, who, even though it was _his_ special day out, took care not to be the centre of attention. He was always so grateful and generous, especially towards his younger siblings and aging gran.

 

The water park was definitely not Haruka’s favourite place in the world. It was noisy, busy, and there wasn’t really any room to just _swim_ , but with all the slides and other activity equipment, he guessed that wasn’t really the purpose of this kind of pool. It was disappointing, but Makoto’s glee with the large, inflatable orca ride-on that was big enough for the both of them plus one twin at a time made up for it. Makoto’s father took charge with taking the two little ones to the area for small children and Haru and Makoto were left to do their own thing in the rest of the park, most of which revolved around going down _every_ slide at least twice, despite the mile long queues. At least Makoto wouldn’t have any trouble getting to sleep tonight, he’d be so tuckered out.

 

They left the complex around three in the afternoon and stopped off for a drive-thru dinner to fill the bellies gargling from all the energy they’d spent swimming. Haru had packed snacks for the evening, anyway, so this could count as an early dinner for them. The twins were sent home with Aunt, Uncle and Gran, so it was just Makoto’s parents coming to the nature reserve.

 

“Come this way. I want to show you something,” Haru said, allowing a small smile of encouragement, that was maybe just a little bit excited.

 

Makoto was tired, sure, but with Haru looking like that, he could easily stand another hour or so of birthday fun, but he was beginning to feel like he needed a good sit down in front of a warm fire. The walk wasn’t difficult, but there were bulky tree roots to avoid and the path was winding and confusing, so he stuck close to Haru. It had been months since he’d last held his hand. He didn’t know why they’d stopped… it just _had_ , Haru probably didn’t want to hold his hand anyway… but he was tired, and he didn’t want to get lost, and he had his hand in Haru’s before he could even think about it further.

 

Haru had to get used to the feeling in his palm for a few seconds before he relaxed comfortably into the familiar grip. Makoto’s hand was a little larger now, but it still felt the same over all. He decided not to question why Makoto suddenly wanted to hold hands again. The kid was always a little needier when he was tired. They got to the waterfall, and it was just as beautiful as Haru remembered. Makoto took his first photo on his phone of he and Haru stood in front of it.

 

But the sleepy feeling was completely abandoned when Makoto saw the erect tent beside his parents’ car when Haru led them out of the forest via a path that led to the camping ground. They were grinning at him, and he turned to Haru to give him an incredulous look.

“Did you know about this?!” he demanded.

“This was Haru-chan’s idea,” his mother smiled, giving her boy a squeeze on the shoulder when he’d jogged over, Haru close behind.

“ _Haru!_ ” Makoto exclaimed, clamping him into a hug.

“Happy birthday,” he said, smiling wide and genuine.

 

They’d set up a small fire on a pre-packaged foil tray of coals before sunset, but Makoto had insisted on gathering some twigs to stack it up to make it look like a _real_ camp fire. Haru humoured him. The woodsy smoke would be nice, anyway. The evening was quiet, but they often were when it was just the two of them, but Makoto couldn’t stop smiling, especially when Haru produced the bag of marshmallows from the tent. They had separate sleeping bags, but still slept close for warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't love this as much as I thought I would. Writing social events - events in general - is not my forte, but never mind. I'll probably come back to this chapter at some point and flesh it out with more dialogue. 
> 
> Leave me love!


	22. Chapter 22

“Are you nervous?” Haru asked as he helped Makoto to fasten the tie for his new school uniform.

“Maybe a little…” the youth responded. “But Kisumi is a third year, so it won’t be that bad,” he chimed in as an afterthought.

Haruka was a little torn over this notion. On the one hand, he was glad Makoto would have a friendly upperclassman there should the need ever arise, but at the same time he still felt a sense of protective jealousy. He didn’t like the vibe Kisumi gave off, even though they’d only met a handful of times. However, Makoto was responsible, so he pushed his own tendencies aside and trusted his judgement wholeheartedly.

“I’ll walk you to school,” he said, adamantly. Kisumi wasn’t going to take _this_ from him at least.

“You’ll be _late_ ,” Makoto scolded.

“You’re the only reason I’m even out of bed anyway,” he huffed. “I hate opening ceremonies.”

Haruka had grown a little more as the months ticked closer to his eighteenth birthday, and Makoto was back to being just at his shoulder level. His arm fit like a glove around Makoto’s shoulders when he reached to give the nervous boy a comforting squeeze at the school gates.

“You can text me, alright? I’ll pick you up, too,” he insisted, not giving Makoto a chance to argue “And don’t forget about joining the swim team.”

If Haru hadn’t been in his school uniform, Makoto would have suspected him of going home and back to bed, but Haru would never go to all the effort of getting dressed like that if that was his plan, so he walked confidently into the school. He’d gotten used to Haru’s lax attitude to school by now, and though his grades would never be stellar, he passed easily enough, and committed enough knowledge to memory to help Makoto out whenever he was stuck in a jam on his homework.

Disappointingly, he didn’t see Kisumi for the entire day, but at least he had Haru to look forward too. He checked his phone as he wrapped his scarf around his neck, sending back a smiling emoticon to Haru’s text confirming he was outside the gates.

“Who’s _that_?” one new classmate asked him in a hushed whisper. They hadn’t intentionally left the school together, but Makoto didn’t object to the company. He followed his eye-line.

“ _Oh!_ ” he exclaimed. “You mean the guy by the gate?”

“Mm. He’s from the high school, right? Wonder what he’s doing here…”

Makoto chuckled, feeling a little proud. “He’s my friend… we’re walking home together.”

The boy scoffed. “What, like a _babysitter_?” and Makoto’s pride was shot.

“N-no… he’s my friend. Like my brother.”

Again his classmate laughed loudly. “Man, that’s _pathetic_. You’re such a _loser!_ ”

Makoto glanced worriedly to Haru, whose eyebrows had narrowed towards the obnoxious laughter, and Makoto tried to put on a smile. However much Haruka pretended to ignore people when they were speaking, he actually particularly sharp hearing. Makoto didn’t doubt that he’d overheard at least the latter part of the conversation.

Haru was fixing a hard glare at the boy Makoto was walking with. Makoto looked a little upset, and he’d heard enough to know this other petulant child was the cause.

“See you tomorrow, _loser_. Make sure you get home safe with your _babysitter_ ,” he laughed loudly, drawing the attention of other students who snickered quietly as Makoto stopped by Haru’s side.

Haru widened his glare to the rest of the present student body, but was caught off guard by a hand on his wrist.

“Let’s go, Haru,” Makoto said softly, a slight sniff as he tried to hold back tears.

Haru figured taking his hand _now_ of all times would only serve to embarrass him more, however much he knew Makoto would appreciate the comfort. He waited until they were on the quiet beach-side path before he stopped, prompting Makoto to halt his steps too and turn to look at him.

“Do you not want me to walk you to school and back, Makoto?” he asked.

Makoto looked down nervously. “It’s… not that… I… um…”

“I get it, Makoto. What he said was awful…”

“It’s fine – ”

“It’s not. I should have said something,” a thought flashed through him. “ _Kisumi_ should have said something. Where was he?”

“I haven’t seen him all day…”

“You joined the swim club, right?” he asked, seeming to veer off topic.

“Y-yeah?” Makoto confirmed as a question, because hadn’t they just been talking about…

“Good. I’ll meet you after practice. And I’m bringing Rin with me.”

“R-right.”

He didn’t need to ask why.

There wasn’t a bully on the planet who would argue with those teeth.


	23. Chapter 23

“Have you had any more trouble in school, Mako?” Rin asked the boy casually, sitting around Haruka’s living room table while their host was in the bath.

They left him there for his soak, not minding his absence as they had time to catch up with each other.

Makoto shook his head. “No… You were very… uh… effective,” he replied sheepishly, and Rin broke out into a grin.

“I can’t stand bullies.” Makoto gave a soft smile. “Haru’s been worried about you, you know. Says you don’t seem to have many friends there.”

“I… uh… yeah. Not really. No one’s _bad_ , though…” he trails off.

Rin hums in concern and tosses him a game controller, booting up Haruka’s out dated system.

“What are you doing after high school, Matsuoka-san?”

“You can call me _Rin_ ,” he insists, for the millionth time, “and I’m going to swim. Just figuring out where, though…”

“Haru-chan says you want to go to the Olympics!”

“I do, and _Haru-chan_ would do well to figure out what _he_ wants to do as well… has he mentioned anything to you?” he asked, knowing Makoto was the one Haru was most likely to speak to about these things.

Makoto shook his head. “I saw his career survey form, though…” he said, a little guiltily, “but he just had ‘Free’ on it.”

“That’s jus – oh. Hey. Good bath?” Haruka entered the room and shot them both a glare.

Rin reached up an arm to stroke down the pyjama clad backs of his legs, encouraging him to sit down next to him.

“Lay off the –chan,” he grumbled, taking the cushion next to Rin and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “You too,” he directs a glare towards Makoto, who turns bright red at being caught watching their exchange. “Don’t you have curfew?” he asks, attention back on Rin now.

“Doesn’t _he_ have curfew?!” Rin retaliates, pointing at Makoto.

“He’s staying over, you have school.”

“ _You_ have school!” he exclaims, wondering how it is that _he_ feels like the third wheel in this situation.

Haruka shrugs and Makoto blushes again. Rin gets up, grabbing his boyfriend by the hand.

“I’ll see you at the Splash Fest this weekend, right?” he asks Makoto as he tugs Haru back to his feet, even though he’s only just sat down.

Makoto nods and starts to get up too, but he catches a shared look between the two older teens and sets back down on his knees. They’re going to go and make out in the doorway now. He knows how this goes.

Haruka returns, red faced, puffy lips, and still wiping at some of the saliva around his mouth, and blushes even more at Makoto’s smirk.

“Don’t,” he says, warningly, and flicks Makoto in the forehead.

“It’s cute, Haru-chan. He loves you,” Makoto dismisses.

“Yeah…” he sees Haru’s lips quirk up into a small smile.

“You love him?”

“I… think so?” he forces out. He’s asked himself this question many a time before. He’s not really sure what this feeling _is_ , but it’s special. There’s _something_ there. But in much the same way, there’s a place in his heart for Makoto, too.

Makoto smiles understandingly, and veers off on an unimportant topic, filling the silence of the room even though Haru’s not really paying attention. He does this a lot, gives him an easy atmosphere to think, and his timing is always spot on when he comes back around to talk about something that actually _matters_.

“What are you doing after school, Haru-chan?” he asks brightly, even though Haru’s scowl fell on him even as he started the question.

“I’ll… figure something out,” he says.

“Rin is worried about you… _I’m_ worried about you. You got all those calls from those scouts after prefecturals, and you haven’t – ”

“Have you done your homework?” Haruka demands, cutting him off.

“Uh…” Makoto sighs, knowing he’s lost the conversation. He _has_ done his homework, but he pulls out a textbook to reread a chapter anyway. Haru clearly doesn’t want to talk at the moment.

 

They’ve been lying a little apart during their sleepovers for a few months now, even though it’s difficult in the narrow bed. Something has shifted within them both, something telling them _not_ to cuddle up the way they always have, but it’s not awkward. Makoto faces away from Haru, and Haru’s hand lightly draws up and down his back, so nothing’s changed there, to Makoto’s great relief. Still, he’s surprised when Haruka wraps his arm over him in a hug.

“Sorry for… you know.”

And suddenly, Makoto’s not so surprised any more. Haruka hates snapping at him, cutting him off, pretty much anything that makes his younger friend frown. Haru presses his face between Makoto’s shoulder blades, noting the developing muscles on his back, brought on by his preferred swimming stroke, and embraces the familiar body beside him.

“It’s alright, Haru-chan. You can do whatever you want to do.”


	24. Chapter 24

Haru gulps. He’s been putting off this conversation for weeks, and Makoto is watching him cautiously from over the table, just as he has been every Friday night since the swimming season ended, and they’ve both had a considerable amount of extra free time to spend time with each other, even if Makoto _has_ been nagging at him to spend most of that time studying for his upcoming exams.

“I, um,” he starts, twiddling with his pencil. Makoto smiles softly, waiting. “I’ve chosen my university.”

“That’s great, Haru-chan,” Makoto beams, and remains expectant.

“Tokyo,” Haru mutters under his breath, but Makoto’s face doesn’t fall like he expects it to, in fact, he looks even more pleased.

“Didn’t Rin say they have a really good swim team there?”

“Um, yeah,” Haru nods.

“Then I’m sure it’s perfect for you!” Makoto watches his friend carefully, his blank mask slowly slipping from his face as he bites his lip in worry. “What’s wrong?”

Haruka turns his head away, not wanting to show any more.

Makoto aims for another angle – prodding a subject they haven’t spoken about in a while.

“Where’s Rin going?” he already knew the answer, really, he’d been at the airport with his Dad to pick up Haru and Rin when they returned from their spur of the moment vacation, but Haru hadn’t said a word.

“Australia,” he mumbles, almost silently, but Makoto knows.

“You’re going to miss him, aren’t you?” he prompts.

Haru nods, and to his simultaneous disbelief and humiliation, his eyes began to water. Makoto waits for a few moments, because if Haruka can stop himself crying, he will, and he _won’t_ want any interference, but when he shoves his face into his hand and _heaves_ , Makoto makes his move. He scoots around the table and puts his hand into the small of Haru’s back, rubbing light circles.

Haru feels Makoto shift beside him, looping both arms around his waist in a hug. Maybe he’s saying actual words of comfort, or maybe he’s just murmuring, Haru can’t tell, all he knows is that he _needs_ this, he needs this so much. He turns his face and snuffles into Makoto’s shoulder, hugging him back tighter than ever before.

He’s going to miss Makoto too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short and pretty sad, but I don't know how to write sad... so you're kinda stuck with it.   
> Know that bit in the description about Makoto's "troubled teenhood"? You know, the /actual plot/ for this fic?  
> Well that's finally about to start!   
> Sorry I've neglected this fic and TG a bit. SouHaru has taken over my life.   
> Hit me up as daxii on tumblr!  
> Lots of love.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "OH HEY LET'S START THE ACTUAL PLOT"  
> Or let's get distracted again.

Makoto’s parents drive Haruka and his luggage to the train station, leaving the young twins with Ms. Tamura. There’s an extra bag in the back that Makoto recognises as his own. He assumes Haru just has to borrow it for extra things. He doesn’t mind at all. There’s a wall between them, made up of Haru’s pillow and bedclothes, but underneath it, their hands have woven together, Makoto soothingly brushing his thumb over Haru’s.

Haruka is absolutely baffled as to how he’s going to get this insane amount of cargo off the train and to his accommodation when he reaches Tokyo. He’s bought most of his art supplies cheaply online over the summer to save money, but that’s a decision he’s coming to regret. On top of that, his parents had sent him an allowance to go and buy new clothes and bedding, a trip he had _greatly_ enjoyed with Makoto, being roughly the same size now, they could even _share_.

There was a hidden solution to Haruka’s forthcoming moving troubles. Makoto’s father sticks one of Haru’s rucksacks on his shoulders, and hands him the satchel he knows is his.

“What?” Makoto asks, looking from his parents to Haru. Haru shrugs, just as confused.

“We’ll meet you there on Wednesday, have a proper family holiday in Tokyo. With Haru-chan, too. You boys can get him settled in and enjoy your last week of the summer together,” his mother smiles happily.

Haru can’t even catch his breath. Makoto bounces where he stands.

 

Baggage stored somewhat precariously but ultimately balanced well, Haru nudges Makoto into the window seat and slips in beside him.

“Are you excited, Haru-chan?” he asks, giving Haru one of the water bottles his mother had packed.

“I am now,” he replies, leaning back with a little quirk of his lips.

“You were worried, weren’t you? About getting there and getting in on your own.”

Haru nods. Haru ends up nodding a lot on their journey, as Makoto chats away, pointing out everything out of the window and just mindlessly spilling his excitement.

 

Haru’s dormitory studio is small, but the bed is bigger than the one at home, so the two teens have got that going for them at least. Aside from his bed, he has a tiny kitchenette with a sink, microwave, stove top and fridge, and he’s glad he brought his own plug-in grill, a desk looking out of the window, ten storeys up, and a walk in closet-cum-bathroom. Haru dismisses Makoto’s offer to immediately start unpacking and organising and grabs him by the hand, towing him back out of the building.

“We need food and stuff,” he explains.

They do a lap of the surrounding neighbourhood, clocking a mini-mart, a takeaway place, and a fast food joint. Haruka tugs Makoto in the direction of the latter.

“My treat. Then we’ll go and get the fridge stocked and then…”

“Bed?” Makoto interjects.

“Bed,” Haruka agrees. It’s been a long day.

 

Makoto’s parents have failed to pack him any pyjamas. But that’s ok, Haru explains, dismissing his uncomfortable face, he can just sleep in his underwear. They’re not strangers to sleeping shirtless together anyway. Despite the larger space, Makoto immediately snuggles close and Haru commences doodling on his back, his other arm wrapped around him and up into his hair, carding softly.

“Hey, Haru?” Makoto mumbles, sleepy, but he’s all comfortable and relaxed and Haru knows he likes to talk like this, when it’s dark and they’re all wrapped up, he just feels safe, like nothing can hurt him and no one can judge him.

“Hmm?” Haru hums, opening his eyes to see Makoto staring up at nothing.

“How does it work?”

“What?”

“Being… gay… you know,” Haru can feel his blush, _both_ of their blushes.

“And why do _you_ need to know that?” he asks, stern. He doesn’t scold Makoto, he’s _never_ scolded Makoto but… he’s only thirteen.

He shrugs, not the least bit worried by Haru’s tone. “Curious.”

It’s a fair question, really. Haru can’t blame him. And he’s _certainly_ glad he’s the one being asked, not some internet chat room, dodgy article, or, even worse, his _other_ older brother figure.

“Up the bum,” he deadpans. Makoto laughs hard against him.

“You can’t say it like _that!_ ”

“Why not? It’s true.”

Makoto goes quiet for a moment. Haru picks up his doodling again.

“Have you done it?”

“Yeah…”

“Is it good?”

Haru lets out a little snort. “ _Yeah._ ”

Makoto suddenly stiffens. And _stiffens._

He squeaks, and Haru gives him a little scruff of the hair, but doesn’t push him away. Makoto says nothing more, burying himself into Haru with his embarrassment. Haru gives him his quick kiss. He’s not asleep, but he just doesn’t care tonight.

 

“Be good, while I’m gone. I’ll come and see you at Christmas,” Haru says calmly, Makoto sniffling into his shoulder as he sees him and his family off at the train station later that week.

“You be good too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> endlessly sorry I've become so slow with updates. I keep finding new AUs to play with and DISTRACTIONS, DAMMIT.   
> daxii on tumblr.


End file.
